Um novo começo
by Telma-chan
Summary: Tudo começa como no inicio do Anime, mas desta vez, todas as navegantes já se conhecem, incluindo as Inher e Outher, mas não tinham as memórias do Milénio Prateado... Leiam e pronto! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Esta é a minha primeira Fic, não me matem please!

**Para quem não é de Portugal:**

**Bunny: Serena**

**Gonçalo: Darien**

**Rita: Rei**

**Ami: Amy**

**Joana: Mina**

**Maria: Lita**

Todos pensavam que antes do nascer do Universo, não existia nada, mas uma coisa pairava no ar, essa coisa era: o amor. Amor, pensamos nessa palavra, uma palavra muito, mas muito pesada, no que toca a sentimentos. Eu sou a Bunny Tsukino e esta é a minha história, uma história curta, estanha, mas muito romântica.

**BUNNY**

Era uma segunda-feira muito normal na minha vida, acordei tarde, como o normal e comi o pequeno-almoço muito mal, como sempre.

- Haaaaaaaaaaa! ESTOU ATRASADA! – gritei, fazendo os meus odangos á pressa, e descendo as escadas enquanto calçava os sapatos e chegando á cozinha num estado lastimoso, como sempre.

- Quando chegarás cedo á escola filha? – pergunta-me a minha mãe.

Eu apenas sentei-me na mesa e bebi o leite á pressa, enquanto o meu irmão, o Chico, ria-se livremente. Fui-me embora mesmo em cima da hora. Cheguei á zona do Jardim de Infância e ouvi miares zangados, e então reparei num bando de meninos a magoar um gato.

- Ei, isso não se faz a gatos, vão para a escola! – gritei, enquanto pegava no gatinho e olhado para os meninos que agora fugiam a sete pés. De repente reparei que o gato tinha um penso na testa e tirei-o, fiquei surpresa quando vi um quarto crescente por baixo do penso "pobre do gatinho, os miúdos fizeram-lhe mal", pensei enquanto ria ao ver o pequeno animal a ronronar de felicidade e ir-se embora muito feliz…

- BUNNY TSUKINO! Outra vez atrasada! Para a rua, imediatamente, ficas lá até ao final da aula! – gritou a professora Carolina.

- Sim Sra. Carolina… - disse, cabisbaixa.

Amy, Joana e Maria olhavam para mim como pena, já estavam muito habituadas a este acontecimento, e se chegasse aos ouvidos de Rita, aí era pior, pois todos sabiam que quando isso acontecia, ela não pouparia nas palavras, como sempre.

Depois das aulas Joana foi falar comigo e com as restantes amigas.

- Bunny, isto a professora Carolina hoje zangou-se mesmo! – disse ela.

- Pois, quando está zangada não poupa na voz! – disse Maria, divertida ao lembrar-se da cara da professora.

- Bunny, tu devias era estudar, não te preocupares com isso – advertiu a Amy, que para não variar estava enterrada num livro, espreitando por cima dele enquanto falava.

Eu sabia que era verdade, mas não queria acreditar.

- Bem, depois da nota que eu também tive no teste acho que a minha mãe não me vai deixar entrar em casa – admiti eu, com lágrimas nos olhos, era sempre muito chorosa e baka**[NA/] Baka significa parvo ou parva.**

- BUNNY TSUKINO, nem acredito que tiveste 30% no teste e chegaste atrasada! – ouvi uma voz familiar e engoli em seco, sabia que era, a Rita…

- Ha… E-e-e-eu…. F-f-f-f-foi…. S-s-s-s-sem sem…. Q-q-q-q-q-querer…. – gaguejei, branca como a cal

- Sem querer, tu estás é parva! Quando é que já se viu uma rapariga tirar notas SEM QUERER! – rosnou a Rita, dando-me vontade em esconder-me num buraco qualquer ou ser engolida pelo chão.

**Narradora**

Aquela discussão durou uma grande parte da tarde, como era todas as semanas. Mas acabava sempre porque a Bunny atirava-lhe a língua e a Rita fazia o mesmo.

Depois disto, Bunny foi ao Árcade com Ami, ver Andrew. Bunny estava muito pensativa olhando pró seu teste que nem reparou que estava prestes a chocar com um rapaz…

- Ei, vê por onde andas, cabeça de serradura! – disse o rapaz, visivelmente irritado.

- Vê, _tu _por onde andas e eu não me chamo cabeça de serradura…. – Bunny olhou pra ele, mas não conseguia tirar-lhe os olhos de cima. "Por Kami, ele é lindo… Bunny, não penses nisso, é verdade que ele tem uns olhos lindo, e um cabelo preto intenso e tudo mais, mas Deus, Bunny, não penses _nele_!

- Meu Deus, 30%, isso é uma nota muito baixa, tens que estudar mais cabeça de serradura…. – avisou, vendo a folha que ela tinha na mão. "Ela é bonita até….

Bunny apenas virou costas a ele e entrou no Árcade, seguida pela Ami, que disse um pequeno "Desculpa" ao rapaz e entrou, muito vermelha, por causa da explosão e o olhar que Bunny deu ao rapaz, ele apenas suspirou e entrou também.

**Continua**

Olá gente, tudo bem?

Eu continuarei a Fic se alguém fizer a menção de dar pelo menos 1 reviw, ok?

Bye-Bye

Telma-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sailor Moon não me pertence, mas á nossa querida Naoko, mas esta fanfic sim.

**Para quem não é de Portugal:**

**Bunny: Serena**

**Gonçalo: Darien**

**Rita: Rei**

**Ami: Amy**

**Joana: Mina**

**Maria: Lita**

**Notas da autora( eu xD): **Bem, ninguém lê… ( cara pior que quando tirei um 3 a Educação Fisica, eu admito, fiquei super mal) isto não é bom, mas, voltando ao inicio, neste capitulo vão haver coisas lindas, outras más, um visita boa, outra má, xD, leiam e pronto!

**Bunny**

Quando entrei no Árcade fui ter com 4 das minhas muitas amigas e a Ami sentou-se na mesa onde elas se tinham instalado. A primeira tinha cabelos curtos, como os da Ami, mas pretos. A segunda tinha cabelos ruivos á altura dos ombros, presos num laço, á altura da nuca. A terceira era muito e tinha o cabelo num invulgar tom verde, muito claro e longo. A ultima tinha cabelos âmbar presos em dois totós.

**Narradora**

- Laura, Sara, Carolina, Tatiana! – disse Bunny, muito contente por vê-las.

- Olá Bunny! Então, que nota tiveste no teste de Português? – perguntou inocentemente a Laura, a rapariga de cabelos pretos.

- Sim, eu quero saber! – encorajou a Sara, a de cabelos ruivos.

- Ha Sara, mas tu já sabes, estás na mesma turma que ela – corrigiu a Carolina, a rapariga alta.

- Mas ela faltou, a mãe foi connosco ao dentista! Eu também faltei, não te lembras? – disse a Tatiana, irmã da Sara e a rapariga que tinha totós.

- Haaaaaaaaaa, pois foi! Sou mesmo baka – disse Carolina, sorrindo forçadamente.

*Gotas*

- Bem, eu posso dizer-vos qual foi, mas a Bunny não irá gostar, pois não? – perguntou Ami, e todos se voltaram para ela.

- CLARO QUE NÃO AMI! – gritou Bunny, com tal raiva que Andrew, que estava a escutar a conversa com os pedidos das meninas na mão, os deixou cair, fazendo um estardalhaço enorme.

- Ups, Bunny acho que a tua raiva me fez perder muitos pedidos!

- Ho, desculpa 'Drew! – pediu Bunny, indo em auxilio dele, não antes de lançar a Ami um olhar derradeiro de raiva.

- Hei Andrew… - disse uma voz conhecida.

- Gonçalo, então já chegaste dos Estados Unidos? – perguntou Andrew, levantando-se, pois o chão já estava limpo.

- Sim, não consegui aguentar estar longe dos meus amigos, não é 'Drew?

- Yup! Ha, já me esquecia, Gonçalo, estas são a Bunny, Ami, Sara, Tatiana, Carolina e Laura – apresentou Andrew.

- Bem, é um prazer conhecer-vos… - naquele momento Bunny levanta-se – Mas tu não és a cabeça de serradura? – perguntou atónito.

- Sim, e o meu nome não é cabeça de serradura, é BUNNY! – disse, começando a ficar irritada.

- Mas cabeça de serradura é muito melhor – observou Gonçalo – "Hm, gosto tanto de a ver irritada, fica mais bonita" – pensou.

- Grrrrrrr…

- B-bem, va-vamos ao Templo, Bu-Bunny? – gaguejou Ami.

- Nós também podemos ir? – perguntaram as outras.

- Claro, acho melhor estar longe deste BAKA! – concordou Bunny.

- Bem, então adeus! – disseram as meninas, saindo do Árcade.

**10 minhutos mais tarde…**

- Olá meninas! – disse Rita, abrindo a porta do Templo.

- Olá! – cumprimentaram as pessoas persentes na sala.

Na sala estavam 12 pessoas. Estas eram Bunny, Amy, Maria, Joana, Rita, Sara, Tatiana, Carolina, Laura, Mariana, Haruka, Octávia e Suzanna.

- Quem bom ver-vos aqui juntas! – disse uma voz desconhecida.

- É verdade, mas é pena que o príncipe não esteja aqui – concordou outra voz, também desconhecida.

De repente apareceram dois gatos, um deles era o gato que Bunny tinha salvado e o outro era branco com uma meia lua na testa como o outro.

- Olá navegantes, sou a Luna, a gata conselheira do Milénio Prateado – disse o gato preto.

- E eu sou Artemis, gato conselheiro dos planetas do Sistema Solar – disse o gato branco.

- O QUÊ, VOÇÊS FALAM! – gritaram as raparigas.

-Sim, falamos, e agora está na…

- Hora de recuperem as vossas memórias!

De repente uma luz brilhante e quente invadiu o local e uma pessoa apareceu na sala.

- Minhas navegantes, filha, meninas a rainha Beryl voltou, ela não foi morta como eu pensava que tinha sido, têm que recuperar as vossas memórias, e, nunca desistam da vossa amizade! – disse a pessoa.

- Rainha Selene, pode voltar a dar-lhes as memórias do tempo do Milénio? – perguntou Luna.

Claro que sim! – disse, pegando num ceptro – CURA LUNAR!

Uma luz como a primeira encheu de novo o lugar e nas testas das raparigas apareceram os símbolos dos planetas.

- MÃE! – gritou Bunny, com a memória restaurada.

- Querida filha, desculpa, mas eu sou só um fantasma, mesmo que eu te quisesse dar um abraço, como eu quero agora, não consigo…

- Rainha Selene! – disseram as outras raparigas.

- Artemis! – disse Joana, a dona do gato, abraçando-o.

- Que bom que recuperaste a memória, mas eu agora quero sair DAQUI! – gritou Artemis, sufocando por causa do abraço apertado.

- Ho, Luna, que saudades que eu tinha da minha gatinha – disse Bunny.

- Bem Luna, és uma sortuda, ela não te dá abraços como os da Joana.

- Bem, já que aqui estamos, Rainha Selene, sabe alguma coisa do inimigo? – perguntou Ami.

- Bem, acho que será melhor contar-vos o que sei, mas antes, Mercúrio, toma, o teu computador e a tua caneta de transformação, Para vocês também meninas.

- Para nós também, nós somos só generais, não temos nenhum tipo de poder – observou Tatiana. – Mas pensando bem, sou muito boa a controlar a luz…

- Eu consigo congelar coisas, isso deve servir para alguma coisa, não? – perguntou Laura.

- Bem dito irmãs Éris e Ceres! – disse a Rainha, entregando-lhes canetas de transformação. – Tatiana, para te transformares diz 'Pelo poder sagrado de Éris', e tu Laura diz 'Pelo poder sagrado de Ceres'.

- Obrigada senhora – agradeceram em uníssono.

- Hm, acho que quando me concentro consigo fazer um trovão… - pensou alto Carolina.

- Pois é, eu consigo fazer fogo – disse Sara, pensativa.

- Sim, vocês conseguem fazer isso e muito mais, toma MakeMake e tu também Haumea, as canetas de transformação.

- Sim!

- Filha… toma este broche, tem parte do Cristal prateado, podes te transformar em Navegante da Lua.

- Obrigada mãe, o meu treino vai servir para alguma coisa! – agradeceu Bunny.

*Gotas*

- Hm, mas como assim, parte do Cristal Prateado? – pergunta Maria e Haruka, em uníssono.

- Bem, esta é só metade dele, a outra parte está dentro do príncipe da Terra – respondeu a Rainha.

**-Flashback-**

Serenidade estava a andar numa das ruas mais movimentadas de Elysion, vestida de rapariga normal, sem o seu quarto crescente e envergando uma capa preta para ninguém perceber quem era.

Chegou aos jardins do castelo de Elysion pelos jardins pendentes, uma das muitas entrada secretas para lá, que Endimion lhe tivera ensinado.

- Hm, jovem, pode dizer-me onde está o príncipe Endimion? – perguntou Serenidade, divertida, pois já sabia quem era a pessoa com quem estava a falar.

- Ha, cara dama, está a olhar para ele… - e virou-se. – SERENIDADE!

- Xiu palerma, não quero que me vejam – disse, tirando a capa.

- Quem é palerma és tu, não sei como é que as navegantes te deixaram cá ir…

- Querido Endimion, não achas que a Vénus iria logo concordar, apenas tive que dizer o teu nome e ela foi logo contar a todas as navegantes, até foi a Ceres, buscar as navegantes dos planetas anões, e é claro que Éris ficou logo muito mal, pois só de pensar na Terra…

- Deixa-me adivinhar, pensou logo no Jedite, não foi? – perguntou Endimion, abraçando a sua amada.

- Tu advinhas em tudo não é? Bem, tive que lhe pedir para me teleportar, mas ela não o quis fazer, portanto fui buscar o meu broche.

Nesse momento Endimion reparou que Serenidade estava transformada em Sailor Moon.

- Bem, gostava de ficar aqui mais um pouco, mas MakeMake está a contactar- -me telepaticamente – dito isto fechou os olhos – Diz que Marte e Urano estão a desesperar, porque eu nunca mais volto.

- Adeus minha flor – Endimion fez aparecer uma rosa nas suas mãos – toma, é para ti.

- Obrigada meu anjo, tenho que ir… - fechou os olhos com força e abriu-os de repente dizendo: SAILOR MOON TELEPORT ACTION! – e desapareceu…

**- Fim de Flashback-**

Bem, fiz este capitulo a pensar no príncipe e na princesa. Aguardando reviews:

Telma-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Sailor Moon não me pertence, mas á nossa querida Naoko, mas esta fanfic sim.

**Para quem não é de Portugal:**

**Bunny: Serena**

**Gonçalo: Darien**

**Rita: Rei**

**Ami: Amy**

**Joana: Mina**

**Maria: Lita**

**Notas da autora: **Bem, hoje vou publicar 1 capítulo e amanhã outro, dois de seguida! Continuando, leiam e pronto xD!

**Narradora**

- BUNNY! BUNNY! – Haruka, Mariana, Ami, Rita e Luna gritavam desesperadas para acordar Bunny, pois esta estava muitíssimo suada e a tremer. Maria e Octávia davam leves chapadas na cara dela, tentando fazer o mesmo que as restantes raparigas. Tatiana, Carolina, Sara e Laura cochichavam, entreolhadas com a cena.

Enquanto isso Suzanna, Artémis e Rainha Selene conversavam num canto da sala. De repente Suzanna ergueu a sua caneta de transformação e:

- Pelo poder Sagrado de… Plutão! – uma luz cor de sangue invadiu a sala e no lugar da mulher estava Sailor Plutão, como o seu famoso bastão. – vou ao Portão do Tempo, já volto – e desapareceu.

- Endimion… queria… tanto… abraçada a ti… sempre… - Bunny sussurrou esta palavras e mexeu-se ainda mais, acordando ofegante e sentando-se na cama onde estava.

- Princesa! – Selene correu abraçar a filha – Ho, que bom que acordaste, sei bem como quem estavas a sonhar e não precisas de te preocupar com isso, vai acabar tudo bem, Plutão disse-o, eu acredito.

- Mãe… E se ele não renasceu? Eu… n-não queria que ele… - Bunny não articulou nada, apenas chorou, até ficar com os olhos maiores que a cara.

- _Cuff Cuff_… - Carolina tossicou, fazendo com que toda a gente olhasse para ela. – Bem, usando a minha telepatia…

- E a minha capacidade de encontrar objectos e outras coisas materiais e psicológicas… - completou Sara.

- Achamos que encontrámos o príncipe, mas, Bunny, não vais ficar nada contente… - disse Tatiana, fazendo Bunny torcer o nariz, ela odiava a cara que Tatiana fazia quando acontecia algo errado.

- Bem, o príncipe é…. – não conseguiu acabar a frase pois foi interrompida por um som de gritos.

- Vamos meninas, eu tenho que me ir embora, adeus, lutem, e sejam fortes – Selene começou a desaparecer, pelo que Bunny não conseguiu se despedir, assim como as outras navegantes…

- Minha mãe tem razão, temos que ser fortes e lutar. Tati, Carol, Laura e Sara, ficam aqui, em caso de emergência, como têm poderes especiais podem ajudar-nos.

- Certo – concordaram Carolina, Laura e Sara.

- Sei o que pensas Bunny, não te preocupes, nós vamos salvar-te depois. - disse Tatiana, fazendo Bunny corar.

- Vamos meninas! Pelo poder sagrado da lua prateada! – gritou Bunny.

- Pelo poder sagrado de Mercúrio!

- Vénus…

- Marte…

- Júpiter…

- Saturno…

- Úrano…

- Neptuno!

- Transformação! – gritaram todas.

Uma luz quente envolveu-as, transformando-as nas navegantes.

- Vamos ver o que se passa! – disse Úrano, confiante.

- Vamos todas! – concordaram.

Chegaram ao local, vendo uma pessoa que nunca esperavam ver, Jedite. Ele ria maliciosamente, vendo os estragos que o seu monstro fazia.

- Espuma de Sabão!

- Raio Crescente!

- Alma de Fogo!

- Supremo Trovão!

- Ataque do Silêncio Menor!

- Abalo do Mundo!

- Mergulho Profundo!

Estes 7 ataques formaram um único, muito mais forte, derrotando o monstro, que se transformou num colar de prata.

- O que?! Como se atrevem, nem sequer tive tempo de vos impedir, s-são umas Sailors parvinhas! – choramingou Jedite.

- Nós somos as guerreiras…

- Que lutam…

- Pelo amor…

- Pela beleza….

- Pela sabedoria…

- E em nome…

- Da Lua…

- Nós iremos…

- Castigar-te!

- Não me convencem com isso! – picou Jedite.

As sailors entreolharam-se, ele era mesmo imprevisível, tal como Rita. Mas não desistiram.

- Bem, como eu estava a dizer, não me convencem, e nunca irão ganhar esta guerra! Tomem lá… Alma Negra! – Jedite lançou o seu ataque. As sailors caíram no chão, sem sentidos, apenas uma se manteve levantada, Sailor Moon.

- Nunca te perdoarei por magoares as minhas amigas, e em nome da Lua, vou castigar-te!

*Gotas*

- Alma Negra! – gritou Jedite, ignorando Sailor Moon.

Perante o ataque de Jedite, Sailor Moon não reagiu, apenas ficou lívida, pensando que não iria sobreviver, mas enganou-se.

- Cristais de água!

- Lava eterna!

- Raios jupiterianos!

- Linha do horizonte!

- Grito da… morte!

Sailor Moon foi protegida pelos 5 ataques, cujas criadoras se identificaram.

- Sou navegante de Ceres, protegida pelo planeta anão, meu guardião Ceres e ajudante de Mercúrio!

- Sou navegante de Éris, protegida pelo planeta anão, meu guardião Éris e ajudante de Vénus!

- Sou navegante de MakeMake, protegida pelo planeta anão, meu guardião MakeMake e ajudante de Marte!

- Sou navegante de Haumea, protegida pelo planeta anão, meu guardião Haumea e ajudante de Júpiter!

- Sou navegante de Plutão, protegida pelo planeta anão, meu guardião Plutão e guardiã do Portal do tempo e do espaço!

Jedite focou imóvel, contemplando aquelas 5 guardiãs, elas eram generais e agora estavam transformadas em navegantes, era uma coisa admirável, mas depois voltou á ação, lançando o seu ataque. – Corrente da Evolução Negra!

A corrente prendeu as navegantes, deixando Sailor Moon outra vez sozinha. Éris tentou tirar as correntes, mas a sua telecinesia, mas foi em vão, as correntes tiravam as suas energias lentamente.

- Não! Vais pagar caro por isto! – disse Sailor Moon. – Cristal Prateado, vem até mim! – o seu broche, que estava no sei peito, abriu-se e o Cristal Prateado apareceu. – Ataque do Cristal da Princesa da Lua!

- Alma Negra, potencia máxima! – gritou Jedite, invocando o seu ataque mais poderoso.

Enquanto isso, as navegantes dos planetas principais continuavam por terra, enquanto que as restantes continuavam desesperadamente libertar-se. De repente Éris e MakeMake sentiram uma presença conhecida, e ambas concordaram uma com a outra, com apenas um olhar.

Sailor Moon e Jedite lutavam afincadamente…

Quem é esta presença conhecida? Será que as Sailors dos planetas principais irão acordar? Será que Sailor Moon ganhará na sua batalha contra Jedite? Porque é que ela está a fazer lista de perguntas?

Tudo em seu tempo!

Agora, uma coisa importante para mim! A resposta á minha primeira review!

Querida Aqua Chiba, eu adoro a sua fanfic, claro! Já a li muitíssimas vezes. Bem, eu concordo contigo, também é a uma das primeiras histórias que leio/escrevo onde as personagens têm o nome da versão portuguesa, mas quando vejo o anime é como se tivesse inspiração por causa dos nomes e tal… Bem, espero que continues a ler a fanfic e obrigada, muitíssimo obrigada pela review, eu fiquei com esperança, muita!

Amanhã, como prometido, lançarei outro capítulo. Até amanhã fieis leitores (eu sei que lêem, kkk)

Adiós, hasta mañana.

Telma-chan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sailor Moon não me pertence, mas á nossa querida Naoko, mas esta fanfic sim.

**Para quem não é de Portugal:**

**Bunny: Serena**

**Gonçalo: Darien**

**Rita: Rei**

**Ami: Amy**

**Joana: Mina**

**Maria: Lita**

**Narradora**

Bunny continuava a lutar contra Jedite, protegendo as suas companheiras. Mas o cristal Prateado tinha pouco poder, tendo apenas uma metade, mas ela continuava, começando a ficar cansada, sem energia. _"Estou muito fraca, não consigo continuar, mas se parar…"_ Sailor Moon não acabou o seu pensamento, pois o Cristal Prateado perdeu o poder e voltou á forma original, fazendo com que esta fosse jogada para trás pelo ataque de Jedite.

- Não Sailor Moon! – gritaram as companheiras.

- Ha ha, agora ela vai morrer! Alma Negra!

"_É o fim"_ pensou Sailor Moon, ofegante, por terra, sem forças para se levantar, o ataque estava quase a embater nela, mas uma rosa impediu que isso acontecesse.

- Sou mascarado e nunca deixarei que faças mal á princesa Lunar! – um vulto escondido revelou a sua identidade. Um rapaz de smoking com uma rosa na mão e uma máscara nos olhos. Pelo seu chapéu deixava transparecer cabelos pretos rebeldes.

Sailor Moon olhou fascinada para ele, tinha a certeza que Mascarado era o Príncipe Endimion, pois a sua aura quente era parecida com aquela que sentiu á muitos tempos.

- Argh! Eu não irei desistir, vou conseguir acabar contigo! – Jedite desapereceu numa bola de fogo negro. Com isto Sailor Moon desmaiou.

**-Flashback-**

Serenidade estava fascinada a olhar para as pessoas da Terra, eram muito descontraídas, e o céu, bem o céu era lindo, na Lua não existia atmosfera, só se via o espaço e a Terra._ "Esta paisagem é linda, nunca vi campos verdejantes como estes!"_. Serenidade foi para uma clareira, fora da cidade de Elysion.

Entretanto, um rapaz aproximava-se daquele local.

"_Porque é que Beryl quer casar-se comigo, eu não gosto dela, já lhe tinha dito que o meu coração não lhe pertencia!"_ Endimion pensava enquanto ia para fora do castelo, para um sítio que lhe agradava muito, pois nunca ninguém se aproximava de lá, mas hoje era diferente. _"Hm, o que é que uma rapariga com uma capa faz ali, a dançar?" _de repente, a rapariga virou-se, e Endimion fica petrificado, ela era a criatura mais linda do Universo, olhos azuis como o céu da Terra, cabelo amarelo preso em odangos, como o Sol de verão. _"Ela é linda!" _De repente uma melodia encheu os seus ouvidos, uma linda melodia, percebeu que vinha da misteriosa rapariga que estava lá.

**-Fim de Flashback-**

Depois de Sailor Moon ter desmaiado, as Sailors desmaiadas acordaram. Quando Sailor Marte acordou, teve uma curta visão, onde Mascarado revelava a sua verdadeira identidade, mas não conhecia nenhuma pessoa que se parecesse com aquela.

- Owo, o que se passou aqui? – perguntou Júpiter, estupefacta, vendo as Sailors dos planetas anões amarradas com uma corda negra.

- Bem, isto agora não é hora para perguntas, o que se passou com Sailor Moon? – perguntaram Úrano e Neptuno, precipitando-se para ela.

- SAILOR MOON! – gritaram Vénus e Saturno, em desespero, era a segunda vez que tal acontecera.

- Bem, ela acabara por acordar, agora o mais importante é libertar as outras da corda negra – observou Mercúrio, pegando no seu computador. – Bem, a corrente é muito forte e possuí uma energia que é capaz de tirar gradualmente os poderes das navegantes, e os poderes especiais que estas possuem. Talvez se Marte a atingir com a Alma de Fogo, ela se derreta.

- OK! Alma de Fogo! – Marte atingiu a corrente Negra, mas nada aconteceu.

- Marte, o teu ataque não funcionou, apenas uma rosa cheia de puro amor pode destruir a corrente – uma voz fez-se ouvir, e surgiu Mascarado outra vez, com uma rosa nas mãos. Depois lançou a rosa e a corrente desintegrou-se.

- Obrigada Mascarado – agradeceram Ceres e Haumea.

- Hm, devo dizer… - começou Éris.

- Príncipe Endimion? – perguntou MakeMake.

Mascarado apenas ficou lívido, desmaiando, como Sailor Moon.

- Hm, acho que aqui as telepatas já perceberam o que se passa! – disse Plutão, com um sorriso.

- Sim, acho que é verdade, agora é altura de saberem a identidade do Mascarado – disseram duas vozes, identificando-se como Artémis e Luna.

Helo! Helo!

Uau, que história, não é? Bem, em primeiro lugar, desculpem-me as horas, mas toda a gente em minha casa queria o meu pc! Só a consegui publicar agora, foi só escrever isto xD!

Next, uma coisinha linda pra mim, a minha querida Aqua Chiba está a adorar a minha história, queria agradecer-lhe umas mil vezes, ou até mais, xD! Muito obrigada! Andas a ler a mais, eu acho que também, pk antes de fazer esta conta, já tinha lido umas duzentas histórias, milhentas até!

Bem, daqui a uma semana irei postar mais 2 capítulos, e talvez daqui umas 3/4 semanas acabarei a história!

Telma-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Sailor Moon pertence á nossa querida Naoko, não a mim, mas esta fanfic sim.

**Para quem não é de Portugal:**

**Bunny: Serena**

**Gonçalo: Darien**

**Rita: Rei**

**Ami: Amy**

**Joana: Mina**

**Maria: Lita**

**Narradora**

- O QUÊ? – perguntaram as navegantes, em choque.

- O que querem dizer com isso? – questionaram Marte, Mercúrio e Vénus.

- Como assim nós já entendemos tudo? Ok, eu não estou a entender nada – disse Éris, confusa.

- Concordo com Éris, eu sei que somos telepatas mas eu não entendo nadinha do que vocês estão a falar! – disse MakeMake.

- Ai, vocês são mesmo estúpidas, não sabem ler a mente raparigas? - perguntou Úrano.

- Hm hm, elas ás vezes não entendem nada quando estão cansadas – brincou Júpiter.

- Bem, vou ver o que Plutão pensa, talvez assim saibamos o que se passa – dito isto Éris fechou os olhos – Plutão sua brincalhona, eu não vejo nada!

- Eu sou protegida de qualquer poder vosso, é esse o meu poder, é como se não pensasse, mas penso – explicou Plutão.

- Vá, vamos continuar, Saturno, tira a máscara e o chapéu de mascarado - disse Artemis, impaciente.

- Tens a certeza Artemis, eu não quero que ele acorde! – exclamou Saturno.

Depois de Mascarado ter desmaiado, Luna e Artemis tinham dito a Saturno para esta tirar o chapéu e a máscara ao rapaz, fazendo com que as navegantes ficassem confusas.

- Ha querida Saturno, não tens que ter medo, ele não irá acordar.

- Ok Luna, eu faço-o – Saturno tira a máscara e o chapéu de Mascarado.

- O QUÊ? O Gonçalo! – gritaram Haumea e Ceres.

- O quê, o Gonçalo Chiba? Não pode ser, ele é herdeiro de uma empresa multimilionária, não um guerreiro! – disse Mercúrio, virando-se para ver se isso era verdade. –Ho não, é MESMO ele!

- Ok, agora é que definitivamente eu não entendo nada – concluiu Éris.

- Sim, eu não estou a entender – concordou Neptuno.

- Tu não és de não entender – troçou Úrano.

- Acredita quando te digo que não estou a entender nada – riu Neptuno.

- Bem, Sailor Moon, quando viu Gonçalo acho que ia acabando com o mundo! – advertiu Mercúrio.

- Isso faz parte do nosso plano, ninguém pode saber disto, apenas nós. Plutão andou a fazer pesquisa e achou uma coisa interessante – explicou Artemis.

- Ela descobriu quem talvez possa ser a reencarnação de Endimion – terminou Luna.

- Bem, se isso é verdade, então quem é?

- Acho que é Gonçalo, Marte – disse Plutão, deixando todas atónitas.

- Bem, temos que o proteger, não é? – perguntou Júpiter.

- Ai ai, mais uma pessoa para a minha lista de protegidos – brincou Úrano, era sempre muito protetora.

- Bem, agora temos que pôr a máscara e o chapéu na cara do Gonç… Quer dizer Mascarado, não é?

- Sim Mercúrio, Saturno, podes pô-los na cabeça dele? – perguntou Luna.

- Sou a colocadora de chapéus aqui do bairro? – brincou Saturno, metendo-os no sítio.

- Agora temos que levar Sailor Moon para outro lugar, longe daqui, podes fazer isso Ceres? – perguntou Artemis.

- Claro! TELEPORTE ACTIVATION! – disse Ceres, sendo todas teletransportadas para o Templo Hicawa.

- Bem, temos que pôr a Sailor Moon numa cama – disse Marte. – mas primeiro vamos destransformarmos.

- Certo! DESTRANFORMAÇÃO! – gritaram, transformando-se outra vez em pessoas normais.

- Estou toda dorida – queixou-se Tatiana.

- Eu também mana, vamos para casa? – perguntou Sara.

- Sim, quero fazer os trabalhos de casa e dormir um pouco antes do jantar.

- Ok, então adeus meninas! – despediu-se Sara.

- Bye-Bye! – disse Tatiana.

- Adeus meninas!

- Depois falamos! – disse Carolina.

- Ok, adeusinho! – disse Sara, indo embora, com Tatiana.

**Arcade, 2 semanas depois**

- Hey Andrew! Tudo bem? - perguntou Maria.

- Sim, mas estou cheio de trabalho!

- Hm, Maria, podias ajudá-lo - aconselhou Joana, divertida.

- N-n-n-não é-é-é pre-pre-preciso! - gaguejou Andrew, mais vermelho que um tomate.

- B-b-bem, s-s-s-se n-n-não é n-n-n-necessário, então p-p-po-podes trazer um sumo de pêra? - perguntou Maria, também muito corada.

- E podes trazer um sumo de laranja para mim também? - perguntou Joana.

- Claro!

De repente entrou um rapaz.

- Olá Andrew! Queria um café, ontem não bebi - cumprimentou Gonçalo.

- Olá, ok, já te dou o café - disse Andrew. -deixa-me só dar os pedidos a elas. Ha, já agora, estas são a Maria e Joana, são amigas da Bunny e das outras.

- Olá! Sou o Gonçalo - disse ele.

- Olá - disseram, atónitas, como é que a Bunny consegue discutir com ele, é lindo! Pensavam.

- Bem, tomem os sumos.

- Obrigada 'Drew - agradeceu Joana.

- S-s-sim, o-o-o-obr-obr-obrigada - concordou Maria, corada como antes.

- E para ti também Gonçalo - Andrew deu-lhe o café.

- Obrigada Andrew.

- Hey meninas, 'Drew, Gonçalo! - disseram 5 vozes, atrás deles.

- Olá Tatiana, Ami, Laura, Sara, Carol - cumprimentou Joana.

- Olá! - disseram Maria, Andrew e Gonçalo, em uníssono.

- Vou para o pé da Rita, ela está lá ao fundo - disse Sara. - Ha, e queria dois batidos de cereja, por favor.

- Ok, e vocês meninas, o que querem? - perguntou Andrew.

- Nós queríamos o normal - disseram Ami e Laura.

- Eu quero uma limonada - disse Tatiana.

- E eu um batido de morango - disse Carolina.

- Está bem.

Nesse instante aparece uma rapariga, com um livro na mão e uma mala noutra.

- Olá! - disse a rapariga.

- Olá Bunny - disseram as meninas.

- Hey cabeça de serradura - cumprimentou Gonçalo.

- Grrrrrr... Eu não me chamo cabeça de serradura, é Bunny! - corrigiu ela, começando então o confronto diário que sempre acontecia entre eles.

Ami e Laura ao verem isto pegaram num livro e fingiram que o liam. Rita nem notava, estava noutro mundo, pensou Sara, enquanto olhava para Maria, Joana, Tatiana e Carolina, enfiadas num circulo, aos cochichos umas com as outras e Andrew, bem este nem olhava, estava tão entretido nos pedidos, que nem tinha reparado na guerra diária, como sempre.

- Seu BAKA! - gritou Bunny. Normalmente, isto ainda iria aprofundar ainda mais a discussão, mas desta vez Bunny apenas virou costas ao Gonçalo e saiu do Arcade.

- Owo, o que é se passou aqui - perguntou Joana.

- Onde é que está a Bunny-sama? - perguntou Laura, levantando-se.

- E-e-eu n-n-n-não sei... - gaguejou Gonçalo. "Onde está a coelhinha? Owo, coelhinha, Gonçalo Chiba, não penses nisso! Hmmm, acho que vi lágrimas quando ela se foi embora.

- Bem, isto não é normal, normalmente ela lançava-te mais uma dúzia de "elogios", mas hoje não... - disse Maria.

- O QUÊ? - perguntaram Carolina e Tatiana, atónitas.

- Eu vou falar com ela - disse Ami decidida.

- Não, eu sou causador disto, vou eu! - interrompeu Gonçalo, com o mesmo tom decidido que Ami usara.

- Hm, qual é o teu interesse repentino pela cabeça de vento? - perguntou de repente Rita, para espanto de todos, especialmente de Gonçalo.

- Haaaa, n-n-nada! Mas vou na mesma! - e dito isto saiu.

- Ha Rita, porque é que perguntaste isso? - Rita olhou para Sara, um olhar reprovador. - Ha, é esse o teu plano! Queres estudar as relações entre a Bunny e o Gonçalo e as relações do Mascarado e de Sailor Moon?

- Finalmente entendeste rapariga! - disse Rita.

- Bem, então explica-nos, ela sabe, e nós? - Maria interrompeu-as.

- Sim, eu, com a ajuda da Sara, tenho analisado o comportamentos desses 4, haa, quer dizer 2, a mando de Plutão e da rainha Selene.

- Hm, acho que elas estão a conspirar alguma coisa... - disse Carolina enigmática.

- Ai Carol, tu e os enigmas! - disse Tatiana, divertida.

Enquanto isso, Gonçalo perseguiu Bunny até chegar ao jardim principal da cidade. Este ficou espantado por ver Bunny dirigir-se até ao seu sítio preferido, num banco escondido por uma árvore. Bunny sentou-se e ficou lá uns minutos, pareceu a Gonçalo que ela estava a chorar.

- Porque é que ele não percebe que eu gosto dele, Gonçalo, és mesmo BAKA! - disse Bunny, entre soluços. "Por esta eu não estava á espera" pensou Gonçalo, um pouco feliz " Talvez tenha sorte com ela".

- Hey, cabeça de serradura! - disse Gonçalo, aparecendo.

- O que fazes aqui BAKA! - Bunny engoliu imediatamente as lágrimas.

- Estava preocupado - respondeu ele.

- A sério? - O rosto de Bunny pareceu iluminar-se.

- Hai!

Um silêncio tomou o lugar, de repente uma coisa apitou, era o comunicador de Bunny, esta tirou-o e viu que era um sinal de emergência.

- Haaa... T-t-tenho q-q-que ir e-e-e-em-embora - disse Bunny, levantando-se em seguida.

- Ok... - Darien olhava apreensivo para Bunny, a afastar-se " Esta minha coelhinha...".

**Continua...**

Hello everyone!

Publiquei mais cedo, tenho tido tempo (depois de um teste de espanhol, o que se pode fazer xD).

Bem, tenho visto quem tem lido a fic, e acho que é um número razoável, iupy, 60!

Obrigada outra vez Aqua, tu és, provavelmente a minha mais afincada seguidora! :3

Well, amanhã irei publicar outro capítulo, vai ser LINDO! Uma surpresa e novas guerreiras!

Adeus e até amanhã

Telma-chan :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 4**

Sailor Moon pertence á nossa querida Naoko, não a mim, mas esta história sim.

**Para quem não é de Portugal:**

**Bunny: Serena**

**Gonçalo: Darien**

**Rita: Rei**

**Ami: Amy**

**Joana: Mina**

**Maria: Lita**

* * *

**Bunny-**

Corri para um lugar remoto do parque e escondi-me atrás duma árvore, tinha que ter a certeza que ninguém me via, e transformei-me.

**Gonçalo-**

Observei que Bunny tinha ido para o lugar mais perigoso do parque, segundo o que Andrew me dissera, mas eu não acreditava em metade do que ele diz. Mas... ela parecia estar apressada por causa daquele som que um aparelho estranho... Pensei já o ter visto... EM SAILOR MOON! Decidi comprovar uma coisa que tinha no pensamento e corri na mesma direção que ela. Cheguei a um ponto do parque em que vi Bunny, mas esta fui logo ofuscado por um brilho e no seu lugar apareceu a navegante da Lua, depois ela olhou para mim e empalideceu.

- O-o-o-o q-q-q-quê? Tu v-v-v-viste-me? - gaguejou Sailor Moon.

- Sim - disse eu. - B-b-b-b-bem e-e-eu t-t-t-também tenho uma coisa para te dizer... - uma pequena dor tomou conta de mim, com o tempo descobri que estava a transformar-me em Mascarado.

- O QUÊ? - ela ficou com os olhos arregalados e lágrimas encheram-lhe os olhos. - eu tinha dúvidas, que não era bem assim, e quando recuperei a memória lembrei-me dum pormenor muito importante, eu gosto de Endimion, do Mascarado e... do Gonçalo - Sailor Moon corou a pique, eu tirei a máscara e o chapéu.

- Bem, agora vais saber mais uma coisa... EU sou o príncipe Endimion... - aproximei-me dela, graças a Deus que tinha poderes especiais, conseguia ler as mentes e teletransportar-me para onde quiser, sabia mais que ela própria sobre o que ela pensava.

- Mas... - tinha-me contido muito, mas estava no limite, por isso beijei-a, quando os nossos lábios se encontraram, senti que estava no céu e...

**Bunny-**

E foi maravilhoso, não sentia aquele toque á anos, milénios por assim dizer, abracei-o e ele também me abraçou. Paramos apenas quando estávamos já ofegantes.

- És mesmo tu Endi? - perguntei a medo.

- SERENIDADE?!

- Ha, sim sou parvinho, quem mais querias que fosse? - depois baixei a voz. - Já alguém te deu um beijo como os meus? - perguntei maliciosamente.

- Hmmmm, deixa-me pensar, não! - e ele riu-se. Continuávamos abraçados. - Mas como é que renascemos? - perguntou, afastando-se de mim.

- Foi a minha mãe, com o crista prateado... - voltei a chorar, mas ele acabou logo, pois Gonçalo secou as lágrimas com o seu polegar, ao sentir aquele toque quente lembrei-me dos velhos tempos...

- Calma coelhinha... E o que lhe aconteceu?

- Ela... morreu... mas Plutão deu-lhe a oportunidade de renascer, mas ela não quis.

- Então, como sabes disso tudo?

- Ela apareceu no templo com Luna e Artemis - expliquei.

De repente uma explosão abalou o lugar. Lembrei-me que tinha uma missão.

- HO, NÃO! As meninas! - gritei.

- Vamos, eu vou teleportar-nos até lá - disse ele abraçando-me e colocando a máscara e o chapéu no lugar, depois uma luz quente tomou o lugar e desaparecemos, reaparecendo num parque, com muitos buracos no chão e destroços de coisas identificáveis, ao longe 10 guerreiras lutavam contra yumas enormes.

**Narrador-**

- EI! Não deixarei que magoem as minhas amigas! - um vulto em cima duma árvore identificou-se. - Sou a navegante da Lua, e em nome da Lua... Vou castigar-te!

- Sailor Moon!- gritaram as companheiras. Ela saltou da árvore.

- Bem, vamos acabar com isto! - disse decidida. - CURA LUNAR... AÇÃO! - Sailor Moon lançou o seu ataque, mas não surtiu efeito, os yumas continuavam intactos.

- O QUÊ? Como é que o Cristal Prateado não fez nada aos Yumas? - perguntou Úrano, atónita.

- Eu sei porquê... - uma voz fez-se ouvir, era Mascarado. - Falta uma parte do Cristal Prateado, essa parte está em mim...

- Como é possível, tu não és o príncipe, e...

- Ele é o príncipe sim, Mercúrio - interrompeu Navegante da Lua.

- O QUÊ? - perguntaram as navegantes em choque.

- É-é verdade, mas não vos queria dizer mais cedo, porque... bem, porque em primeiro lugar soube que Sailor Moon é Serenidade, e em segundo lugar - Mascarado fez uma pequena pausa. - eu sei todas as vossas identidades.

- Ha, eu pensava que só soubesses a minha identidade!

- Cabeça de serradura hoje, cabeça de serradura sempre! Bunny, quando soube foi só somar dois mais dois! - disse Mascarado.

De repente um ataque muito potente fez com que todas as navegantes e o Mascarado caíssem.

- Hahahahahahaha - um riso esganiçado fez-se ouvir, e depois apareceu Jedite. - A rainha Beryl pediu-me que aumentasse o meu poder, e parece que consegui! Hahahahahahahaha!

- Tempestade Solar!

- Ataque Planetário!

Dois ataques muitos potentes atingiram os Yumas e destruíram-nos.

- Vagueando pelo Universo, o Sol consegui encontrar, Sailor Sol encontrou o seu destino, e por aqui vai ficar! - gritou um voz, que se identificou como uma rapariga com um uniforme dourado e um bastão da mesma cor, com vários símbolos estranhos e um Sol no topo. O seu cabelo era longo e louro, com madeixas vermelhas no final **(n/a) Fiei-me pela aparência de Sailor Galáxia no ultimo episódio do Anime, quando esta foi purificada por Sailor Moon)**

- Adormecida por um milénio, a Terra e Elysion obrigaram-me a acordar, aqui estou, Sailor Terra, batalhando pelos males que por aqui há e pela minha família, a família real da Terra! - desta vez, a rapariga envergava um uniforme verde e castanho, com cabelo preto, longo e olhos azuis como o mar calmo.

- Como se atrevem! Astros do Universo, dêem-me poder! - uma luz negra cercou Jedite e itencifou-lhe o poder.

Mascarado levantou-se e olhou para as duas guerreiras, julgou que as conheceu à muito tempo. - Ma-ma-mana, és mesmo tu?! - perguntou, intrigado.

- Endi-sama? - perguntou a navegante da Terra, aproximando-se do Mascarado.

- Samantha! És mesmo tu! Selene também te renasceu? - perguntou Mascarado, abraçando-a.

- Claro! Ela disse que eu e Sunshime seriamos uma ajuda preciosa para esta batalha - explicou Terra, com um sorriso.

- Hm, quem é essa? - perguntou Sailor Moon.

- Ha, a grande descendente da Lua está com ciúmes, ha, não é preciso ter medo, eu não te roubo o namorado, sou apenas a irmã mais nova do Endimion! - disse Samantha, com malícia.

- Eu, com ciúmes?! - perguntou ela, com um ar inocente.

- Desculpem interromper a família real, mas o Jedite ainda está ali - Sol interrompeu os três.

- Ha, claro! Selene disse-me que têm que juntar os vossos fragmentos e assim terão mais poder.

- Está bem Terra! Vamos lá?

- Sim!

Uma luz brilhante e forte saiu de dentro de Mascarado e Sailor Moon, cegando os presentes naquela área. De repente a luz cessou e apareceram Serenidade e Endimion, e, juntos lançaram um grande ataque a Jedite, e este nem tempo teve de gritar ou fugir, pois foi engolido pelo ataque e desintegrou-se no céu.

- Conseguiram! - as navegantes felicitaram os dois...

* * *

Sou muito má não sou?

Bem, desculpem o atraso, mas tive teste de matemática hoje e não tive tempo de pegar no pc, mas os teste nesta semana já acabaram! Iupy pra mim e prós meus amigos!

Muito obrigada Aqua, eu tb espero ter uma boa nota neste teste! Até prá semana!

Reviews!

Telma-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Sailor Moon não me pertence, mas à nossa querida e talentosa Naoko T., só que esta Fic é minha.

**Para quem não é de Portugal:**

**Bunny: Serena**

**Gonçalo: Darien**

**Rita: Rei**

**Ami: Amy**

**Joana: Mina**

**Maria: Lita**

* * *

**Narrador-**

- Conseguiram! - Vénus correu para abraçar Sailor Moon, ou melhor Serenidade, que estava ainda transformada em princesa.

- O-o-obrigada Vénus, m... - Serenidade não acabou a frase, pois desmaiou em seguida.

- SUA ALTEZA! - gritou Sol.

- Ela está muito fraca, não se pr... - Endimion desmaiou também, Terra precipitou-se para ele.

- Endi-sama!

- Temos que os levar para um lugar seguro!

- Ho, isto é um deja-vu! - disse Júpiter.

- Pois é... Mas temos mesmo que os levar para um lugar seguro!

- Ceres, não te importas? - perguntou MakeMake.

- Mas eu estou tão cansada...

- Hm, e se eu vos teleportasse? Tenho mais energia do que Ceres.

- Tens a certeza Sam? - perguntou Sol. - Tu teletransportaste-me desde o centro da Via Láctea até aqui! Não estás em condições!

- Ha, tu não me conheces! Uma vez viajei de Canion até Elysion, e olha que Canion está a 2000 anos-luz da Terra! - argumentou Terra.

- Ok, ok... Eu não tenho mais argumentos, podes teletransportar-nos.

- Obrigada Sunny! - agradeceu Terra. - Bem, vamos lá! - uma luz fez os presentes desaparecer, aparecendo numa sala de estar grande, com um sofá e um tapete; à direita da divisão estava a cozinha, já mobilada. Ao lado da cozinha estavam escadas; do lado esquerdo da sala estava uma porta, a de entrada. À frente do sofá estava uma janela com varanda.

- Ha Samantha Chiba! Chegaste a Tokyo há **3 **dias e ainda não desempacotaste as malas!

- Sim, eu só cheguei faz 3 dias e não tive tempo para desempacotar nada pois estive à procura do Gonçalo, ou seja o meu irmão - explicou Samantha.

- Ha, não precisas de te preocupar - conformou-a Marte. - O príncipe não tinha família nesta vida, mas agora já tem!

- É verdade! E nós ficamos muito felizes por ter mais duas navegantes na equipa - disse Vénus, com um sorriso.

- Já agora, quem és? - perguntou Úrano.

- Ai Úrano, perguntavas aqui á telepata!

- É, já deves saber tudo sobre ela Éris! - brincou Saturno.

- Não Saturno... - assegurou Éris.

- Bem, eu não me importo que entres na minha mente, eu também entrei muitas vezes na de Endi, assim descobri a paixoneta pela princesa.

- Obrigada! Vamos ser grandes amigas! - exclamou Éris, entusiasmada.

- Ha, para te responder Úrano, aqui está: esta sou em forma humana - Terra transformou-se numa rapariga alta, com cabelo preto atado numa trança e um vestido bege, com sapatilhas verdes.

- Nós também temos que nos destranformar - observou Mercúrio.

- DESTRANSFORMAÇÃO!

- Eu também! - Sol transformou-se numa mulher, talvez mais velha que Suzanna, com cabelo loiro, desta vez sem as madeixas vermelhas. Usava uma t-shirt amarela com calções de ganga e calçava uns sapatos pretos.

- Bem, eu sou a Joana, e estas são a Ami, a inteligente, a Rita, a nossa sarsedotiza, a Maria, a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter e uma das melhores cozinheiras do Japão , a Haruka, uma maria-rapaz das grandes, a Mariana, a nossa linda violinista e a Otávia.

- Ha, e a Joaninha é a nossa Deusa do Amor e a melhor amiga que se pode ter! - acrescentou Maria, abraçando a Joana. - Ho, eu sei que sou a melhor cozinheira daqui, mas de todo o Japão, ai, exageraste!

- E eu chamo-me Tatiana, sou a telepata aqui do grupo, hi hi; esta é a Laura, ela adora pregar partidas; a Carolina, consegue mover coisas com a mente! E a Sara, a nossa optimista e o GPS do grupo! - brincou Tatiana.

- Muito prazer em vos conhecer, é claro que já nos conhecemos nas nossas vidas passadas. Eu sou a Samantha, mas podem chamar-me Sam. E esta é a Sunshime, como eu lhe chamo, mas o nome dela é Catherine. Antes que perguntes Ami, ela é a irmã semi-deusa de Hélio, o Deus do Sol.

Ami deu um longo suspiro: Entraste na minha mente Sam?

- Ups, desculpa, mas não consigo evitar!

- Vamos deixar isso se fora e deitar a Bunny e o Gonçalo numa cama, ou noutro lugar qualquer - interrompeu Maria.

- Ha, isso eu tenho, vamos pró meu quarto.

Subiram todos as escadas para o quarto, e surpreenderam-se, parecia outro mundo! Estava totalmente mobilado, com uma cama de casal, uma secretária e um armário, na janela, aberta, cortinas brancas ondulavam ao vento.

- Eu não me esqueci duma coisa: o meu quarto, este apartamento tem uns 4, com 2 camas, mas este é o único com uma só cama.

- Ai, Sam, és mesmo assim! Podias ter pôs-to umas almofadas no sofá, mas não! Tinhas que mobilar o quarto primeiro! - disse Catherine, com sarcasmo,

- Ha! Esta é a Cath que eu conheço e adoro! Temos que os levar para aqui e... Ufff, estou muito cansada!

- Eu bem te avisei! É por isso que eu admiro Gaia, não sei como é que ela te aturava! - disse Catherine.

Samantha apenas sentou-se na cama e suspirou.

- Bem, acho que tem que ser a Laura a transportá-los para aqui...

- Ha, eu também já não estou tão cansada, posso fazer isso com uma perna ás costas!

- Ainda bem, vamos lá! - disse Octávia. - Eu ajudo-te!

- Obrigada Octáviazinha!

Laura e Octávia desceram as escadas e logo depois apareceram no corredor dos quartos com Bunny e Gonçalo desmaiados.

- Eles transformaram-se em humanos outra vez.

- É, deviam de estar muito cansados - observou Ami.

De seguida tiraram os sapatos dos dois e deitaram-os na cama.

- Deus, já é tão tarde! - comentou Joana.

- A minha mãe já me tentou ligar umas CINCO vezes! - admirou-se Tatiana, olhando para o telefone.

- Ena! Temos que ir para casa mana! - avisou Sara.

- Não, temos que proteger o meu irmão e a princesa! Beryl quer capturar o Gonçalo para este ser seu marido e quer destruir a Bunny... - revelou Samantha, deixando todos muito zangados.

- Então temos que fazer alguma coisa para conseguir ficar aqui!

- Ha, já sei! Eu posso usar a minha telecinese para eles deixarem! - disse Carolina.

- Boa ideia, vamos ligar ás nossas mães e a Carolina trata do resto.

Ligaram os telemóveis e Carolina fechou os olhos com força, repetindo mentalmente as palavras: 'Deixem-nos ficar...' até os pais aceitarem.

- BOA! Agora temos que fazer o jantar e depois ir dormir, mas temos sempre que estar atentos a algum ataque, pode ser Malachite, ou Zoicite e Neflite.

- Ok! Eu cozinho - disse Maria, animada.

- Está bem, eu não me importo que sujes a minha cozinha, desde que faças um bom trabalho!

- Nisso não te enganas, ela é uma mestra na cozinha! - comentou Rita.

Depois disto Maria foi para a cozinha e todos jantaram muito bem.

- Ha, a Joana e a Rita não mentiram, elas tinham razão - disse Samantha, depois de jantarem.

- É, ela é mesmo uma mestra! Tenho que te felicitar Maria, tenho a certeza que vais ter futuro na área da culinária.

- Obrigada Catherine! - agradeceu Maria, com um sorriso.

- Vamos subir. Se contarmos bem, temos 3 quartos com duas camas de casal, certo?

- Sim Ami. Hm, alguém tem que dormir no sofá, tenho mais cobertores no armário.

- Eu podia dormir no sofá, não me importo.

- Não Octávia, durmo eu! - contrapôs Catherine.

- Ha, está bem, podes dormir no sofá.

Samantha foi buscar um cobertor ao armário e deu-o a Catherine, depois as raparigas foram deitar-se. Haruka ficou com Mariana, Octávia e Laura; Sara, Carolina, Tatiana e Samantha ficaram noutro. Por ultimo, Ami, Joana, Maria e Rita ficaram no ultimo. Em poucos segundos adormeceram todos, num sono profundo, nem sabiam que sonhavam todos o mesmo...

**Flashback-**

Quinze figuras desconhecidas pela névoa apareceram, revelando ser Deuses...

- Protejam...

- A princesa...

- A minha filha Serenidade...

- O meu filho Endimion...

- Não deixem Beryl alcançá-los...

- Ou a vocês...

- Acreditem...

- Que poderão fazer tudo...

- Se estiverem...

- Juntos!

- É isso que...

- Vos une num só...

- E vos dá força...

- Acabem com Beryl...

- E com todo o mal da Terra e de todo o Universo!

- Por que acreditamos em vocês! - gritaram em uníssono.

A névoa levantou e as figuras revelaram-se. Eram Atena, Afrodite, Gaia, Selene, Hefesto, Zeus, Hades, Ares, Poseídon, Perséfone, Hermes, Maia, Morfeu e Hipnos.

**Fim de Flashback-**

Enquanto isso, Gonçalo acordava...

* * *

Olá gente deste mundo!

Bem, não enviam nada, mas isso é o menos, sei que lêem a Fic, por isso não estou triste.

Amanhã portarei o antepenúltimo capítulo, e depois os dois últimos e talvez o epílogo!

Então até amanhã!

Telma-chan :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Sailor Moon não me pertence, mas à nossa querida e talentosa Naoko T., só que esta Fic é minha.

**Para quem não é de Portugal:**

**Bunny: Serena**

**Gonçalo: Darien**

**Rita: Rei**

**Ami: Amy**

**Joana: Mina**

**Maria: Lita**

* * *

**Narrador-**

Gonçalo abriu os olhos e virou-se para o lado, dando com um rio dourado, os cabelos da sua amada. Por baixo dos seus cabelos estavam dois olhos fechados, um narizinho e uma boca semiaberta. Gonçalo passou os dedos pelos cabelo de Bunny, fazendo-a revirar-se na cama.

- Ho, não te queria acordar!

- Gonçalo... Onde estamos? - perguntou ela, entre bocejos, abrindo os olhos.

- Bom dia! Bem, não sei, vamos descobrir?

- Bom dia meu príncipe! Sim, vamos lá - com isto Bunny levantou-se e ligou a luz. A divisão ficou nítida e viram que se encontraram num quarto. Em seguida Gonçalo levantou-se, sabia de quem era aquele quarto.

- Vou ver se está alguém nesta casa... - Gonçalo abriu a porta e saiu, Bunny foi logo atrás dele. Viram 5 portas, 3 delas estavam abertas, mostrando quartos. À esquerda estavam escadas. Bunny desceu-as seguido de Gonçalo.

- Ha, já acordaram! - disse Joana. - Estávamos TÃO preocupados com vocês! - Joana abraçou Bunny. - Venham comer, já são quase 11 horas!

- Owo, dormimos muito! Ha, onde estamos? - perguntou Gonçalo.

- Estamos no apartamento de Samantha, ela convenceu-nos a ficar aqui, ela e Catherine sabem coisas que nós não sabemos! Mas isso ela diz-vos. Ha, e Bunny, Suzanna está aqui e que conversar contigo - avisou Joana.

- Está bem! SUZANNA!

- Princesa? Já acordou? - perguntou uma voz vinda da cozinha. Era Suzanna, que logo apareceu à porta da cozinha. - Ha, tenho que falar contigo em privado. - Bunny aproximou-se dela, e foram para o andar de cima.

- Gonçalo-sama!

- Sam? - perguntou Gonçalo, Samantha apareceu logo e foi dar um grande abraço ao irmão.

**No andar de cima, no quarto de Samantha...**

- Tenho que te dizer uma coisa princesa, e sei que vais ficar muito animada.

- Então diz Suz! - encorajou Bunny, impaciente.

- Bem... - Suzanna suspirou. - ... Sabes que Selene recusou o pedido de renascer, mas foi ao contrário, eu é que recusei e...

- Owo, isso vai deixar-me animada?! Eu não estou animada!

- Calma princesa! Bem, eu não deixei, porque estava mais segura em Olimpo, portanto não a deixei renascer, até agora... Beryl conseguiu entrar em Olimpo, não sei como, mas conseguiu. Precisamos de todos os Deuses do Sistema Solar, ou seja, da avó de Ami, da avó de Joana, da Mãe de Samantha, do pai de Rita, do avô de Maria, do avô de Octávia, do pai de Haruka, do pai de Mariana, do meu irmão. E de Gaia e Hélio. Eu pedi a Apolo que me deixa-se usar o meu poder oculto, e ele deixou - revelou Suzanna.

- Isso é verdade? Ho, muito obrigada, mas Apolo e Artemisa não morreram?

- Não, Zeus pediu-lhes que vigiasse os humanos; já agora, eles vêm cá falar com vocês.

- Hm, e porque é que me disseste isso? - perguntou Bunny curiosa.

- Ha... Não te posso dizer, é só que uma rainha me avisou... - respondeu-lhe Suzanna, não queria que Bunny soubesse o seu futuro.

- Não estou satisfeita com essa resposta, mas não interessa.

Depois disto desceram para a cozinha, onde as raparigas discutiam o sonho que todas elas tiveram nessa noite. Gonçalo bebia o café, ouvindo o relato da irmã sobre o sonho.

- ... Mas, se todas vocês tiveram o mesmo sonho, não acham que poderá ser algum recado? - especulou Gonçalo.

- Talvez, na antiguidade os gregos pensavam que os sonhos eram recados dos deuses. Bem, mas podemos estar enganados... - disse Ami. Carolina e Tatiana concordaram com Ami, mas Laura ficou pensativa.

- Acho que tens razão, ou então não. Se pensarmos bem; Rita e Mariana também podem ter sonhos, previsões.

- Ha, isso sim é uma especulação! - concordou Haruka.

- Hm, Gonçalo, tiveste algum sonho parecido com o nosso? - perguntou Joana, desviando o rumo da conversa.

- Haaa, eu?! Eu não tive sonhos como esse hoje... Haaa, quer dizer, eu sonhos tive, mas não assim! - respondeu Gonçalo.

- Aposto que sonhaste com a Bunny - comentou Sara, olhando de soslaio para Bunny, que se tinha engasgado ao ouvir o seu comentário, a rapariga agora cuspia bocados de torrada, com Suzanna a ajudar. - Enganei-me? - perguntou, olhando desta vez para Gonçalo, que estava muito corado.

- Ha, não te enganaste! Eu também sonhei cem uma pessoa em especial, que não via á algum tempo - interrompeu Maria.

- Mas tu tiveste um segundo sonho? - questionou Catherine.

- Sim! Lembrou-me de várias recordações do passado. Lembrou-me de uma coisa que a Catherine sabe bem demais!

- Hm... - Catherine pensou um bocado. - Eureka! Já me lembrei, os teus tempos de amor com o meu irmão! Hihi, eu lembro-me bem que tu ias a cidade Capilor para o ver - Catherine começou a rir. - Eu tinha 2 irmãos e tinhas que escolher o mais novo! O Andi não era um bom homem para ti! - recomeçou a rir. - Ele nem homem era!

Maria suspirou. - Ele tinha 18 anos! Não te lembras que Reia e Gaia deram à luz ao mesmo tempo?! Lembro-me como o conheci, a ele e a Endimion - Maria suspirou outra vez, com os olhos a brilhar. - Vocês lembram-se? Tínhamos todos ido à Terra com Serenidade.

- Lembro-me também! Beryl tinha-se apresentado aos meus pais, eles acharam-na uma boa mulher para mim, mas desde que vi Serenidade, comecei a negar o meu pai.

- Ha meu irmão, tu só tens olhos para Bunny e ponto final! - todos se riram do comentário de Samantha.

Passado o pequeno almoço, Suzanna, Octávia, Samantha e Bunny foram fazer o almoço. Maria não ficou muito contente. As raparigas restantes falaram com os pais, dizendo-lhes que estavam em casa de Maria, e, sendo Sábado, ficariam a estudar lá. Gonçalo foi a casa.

- Ufa! Finalmente conseguimos acabar o almoço! - disse Octávia.

- É! Mas tenho a certeza que vai ficar delicioso, espero eu! - concordou Samantha.

- Então as nossas cozinheiras? - perguntou Maria, aparecendo á porta.

As raparigas retiraram-se, deixando Maria acabar o almoço. Bunny foi para o andar de cima, as outras ficaram na sala a ver televisão. Bunny estava no quarto de Samantha, sentada na cama a olhar para o broche de transformação com olhar interrogativo.

**Bunny-**

Odeio-as! Elas não conseguem acreditar em mim! Nem no milénio de Prata elas acreditavam em mim! Mas eu sou esperta quando quero! Hei-de-lhes perguntar se ficaram surpreendidas ao ver que Gonçalo era Mascarado! Grrrr... é claro que não ficaram, eu bem vi que Octávia tirou a máscara dele! Consegui tirar as minhas conclusões, mas elas não são tão boas atrizes como eu! E Joana que se acha uma, não vai ter uma boa carreira nessa área.

E depois é Sam e Catherine, já as conheço do milénio, mas é um pouco estanho que elas só tenham aparecido agora... Ha, aquela minha mãe! Só lhes devolveu a memória na ultima hora! Ha, e plutão também já tinha as memórias, ela não tinha renascido! Aquela minha mãe! Ás vezes não entendo como é que ela me consegue enganar e tive aulas com as 6 titãs da sabedoria e fui a 2º mais esperta nas suas aulas, mas Ami herdou a sabedoria da avó e da mãe, é difícil ultrapassá-la nas notas. Elas e que não se lembram disso, sabem porquê? Porque minha mãe... Ha, aquela minha mãe. Quantas vezes eu lhe mostrei um Muito Bom num teste! Mas na Terra é diferente, por causa... Ha por causa DELE! Lembro-me como o conheci, mas ainda não sabia o seu nome. Tinha apenas 5 anos. Fora o dia mais lindo de todos, tinha nevado em Tóquio, claro que não era a primeira vez que nevava, só que era uma noite especial. Pois, ela viu-o! Estava sozinho, o que era estranho, com uma cara muito triste; devia ter uns 8 ou 9 anos. o seu cabelo preto estava cheio de flocos de neve, os olhos azuis estavam sem vida. Fiquei apaixonada por ele, mesmo estando assim. Os meus pais não me prestaram muita atenção, estavam mais preocupados com Chico. Ha... O Chico, eu tinha tanto ciúme dele. Mas depois percebi que mesmo assim ninguém me ia deixar de amar.

Estava tão embrenhada nos meus pensamentos que não senti a porta a abrir-se nem uma pessoa entrar. Só o percebi quando fui envolvida num abraço quente. Virei-me e percebi que era Gonçalo e encostei a cabeça no seu peito. Ha... como ele era quente! Eu amava-o, amo-o e irei amá-lo sempre. Ha... Mesmo não me lembrando dos tempos passados, já estava eternamente apaixonada. O meu príncipe salvou-me de viver incompleta e eu amo-o. Ai! Já disse isso mentalmente, ai Bunny Tsukino! Diz que o amas, diz-lhe! A minha voz interior estava a ralhar comigo, odiava isso.

- Amo-te - murmurei. - Amo-te como tudo. És perfeito para mim, lindo, inteligente, encantador. Amo muito - ergui a cabeça e beijei-o, ele ficou confuso com as minhas palavras, mas respondeu ao beijo. Nada nos empatou, só nos afastamos pela falta de ar comum.

- Também te amo minha coelhinha, nem que nos separemos, eu continuarei a amar-te! És a rapariga mais perfeita do mundo, eu amo-te por isso - respondeu ele, dando-me outro longo e apaixonado beijo.

**Narradora-**

Mal eles sabiam que três raparigas ouviam a conversa deles. Eram elas Joana, Tatiana e Carolina, ouviam a conversa deles. De repente Laura subiu as escadas e deparou-se com elas, coladas á porta do quarto, aproxima-se lentamente e pousa a mão delicadamente em cima do ombro de Joana. A rapariga vira-se, dá um grito e diz:

- LAURA! Pregaste-me um susto!

- Ai Jo, a Bunny ainda te ouve! - avisa Carolina.

- É! Depois ouvimos um raspanete! - comenta Tatiana. - Mas afinal o que te deu para dares tal susto á Joana?

- Ha! Suas melodramáticas! Não tinha nada que fazer! Olhem: a Maria está na cozinha, a Haruka e a Mariana estão a ver televisão, a Ami e a Samantha estão a ler livro *-*, a Ria e a Sara estão a meditar e a Catherine, a Octávia e a Suzanna estão a conversar, o que queriam que eu fizesse? - perguntou Laura.

*Gotas*

**Continua...**

* * *

Desculpem o atraso, não tinha vontade de postar, ninguém mostra sinais de vida...

Mas... continuo-o a postar, não nada que fazer a não ser isto! -_-

Kisus!

Telma-chan- versão mobile


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo ****9**

Sailor Moon não me pertence, mas à nossa querida e talentosa Naoko T., só que esta Fic é minha.

**Para quem não é de Portugal:**

**Bunny: Serena**

**Gonçalo: Darien**

**Rita: Rei**

**Ami: Amy**

**Joana: Mina**

**Maria: Lita**

**Narradora-**

* * *

- Ai! MENINAS! - gritou Maria, ao fim de umas mil vezes a chamá-las. - Voçês são sur... - ela parou ao fim das escadas, vendo quarto raparigas coladas á porta do quarto onde Bunny e Gonçalo estavam. - ... das?! O que é que vocês pensam que estão aí a fazer!

- Ha... ha... ha... ha... N-ó-ós nã-ão...

- Vamos mas é almoçar! Rapidinho! - ordenou Maria, enquanto as raparigas desciam as escadas cabisbaixas. Depois bateu á porta. - Ei! Apaixonados, vamos comer, Suzanna, Mariana e Rita querem falar connosco. - de repente a porta abre-se e saem Bunny e Gonçalo.

Durante o almoço ninguém fala, apenas se ouve o som dos talheres e do mastigar.

- Como já vos tinha dito, precisamos de falar convosco - informou Suzzana.

- Bem, eu e Mariana tivemos pressentimentos estranhos sobre Beryl e, por concordância de nós as três e Haruka, queremos dizer-vos - acrescentou Rita.

- Luna e Artemis confirmaram, já temos a localização do esconderijo do Megaverso. É um ponto no pólo Norte intitulado Ponto D - disse Mariana.

- E, a informação mais chocante de todas... Tive algumas visões, sobre Beryl e as antigas rainhas e reis dos planetas do Sistema Solar. Na minha visão via-se nitidamente Hades a chamar a Beryl de irmã...

- O QUÊ? Como é possível, meu avô, nunca me disse nada sobre alguma irmã, quer dizer, uma irmã que tenha os mesmos tipos de poder que ele. E acreditem quando eu vos digo que a minha memória está totalmente recuperada... Hades e seus descendentes têm uma memória quase que excelente, portanto eu já tinha alguma memória disso e recuperei-a totalmente quando Selene a acordou.

- Bem, acho que entendo porque é que ele escondeu isso... Sam, lembraste do pai?

- Hm... Tenho uma vaga ideia Gonçalo. Mas sei que ele é um replica exata de ti! Rei Endimion, é o nome dele. Mas a mãe disse-me que teve que o esconder, porque Zeus não gostou da ideia de ter um genro humano e dois netos, ainda por cima da mãe...

- Por acaso, a minha mãe nunca me disse quem era o meu pai, mas ouvi, por acaso, Luna falar dele. Era o príncipe mais novo dum planeta distante. Mas não me preocupei, já foi à muitíssimo tempo. Percebo por que é o teu avô possa ter feito isso: queria-te proteger, a ti e ao teu pai...

- Hm, tenho a certeza que sim. Antes do ataque do Megaverso ele andava muito distante... Talvez por causa disso é que ele andava assim...

- Tens razão minha pequenina, como sempre... - proferiu uma voz masculina, muito conhecida para Octávia e Suzanna.

- Claro que sim Hades, achavas que ela perdia a prespicadez como o tempo? - comentou outra voz, desta vez de mulher. Depois apareceram 11 figuras.

- He-e-e-elio?! Mano, és mesmo tu? - Catherine levantou-se repentinamente e abraçou um dos homens que lá estavam, este tinha olhos azuis muito fortes e cabelo loiro forte e porte atlético. Vestia vestes douradas.

- Vovó Atena! Ho, que saudades! - Ami levantou-se também e abraçou a avó, que apesar de já ter muita idade mantinha uma pose de adolescente. Atena tinha cabelo castanho e alguns cabelos brancos, e olhos azuis escuros. Vestia vestes azuis claras.

- Avozinha! - gritou Joana, levantando tão bruscamente que deixou cair a cadeira, mas não se preocupou com isso. Afrodite riu, a deusa do amor nunca se zangava, os olhos azuis diziam isso. Vestia vestes laranjas.

- Pa-pa-pai?! - Maria estava de pé, atrás do balcão da cozinha, e aproximou-se de Zeus, abraçou-o com muita força.

- Avó, avô? - Octávia levantou também e abraçou Hades e Perséfone. Eles sorriram e Perséfone olhou para Suzanna.

- Ho, minha filha! - disse a rainha das trevas, saindo do abraço de Hades e Octávia e indo em direção da filha, abraçando-a.

- Mamã...

Ares e Poseídon abraçaram as filhas, Haruka e Mariana, respetivamente (**n/a**, eu queria encurtar o texto, mas já pra dizer, Haruka é filha de Ares e Mariana é filha de Posiédon).**  
**

- Ha Rita, não vem abraçar o teu pai velhote? - brincou Hefesto, Rita ficou séria, mas na verdade estava cheia de saudade, mesmo assim abraçou o pai.

- Mãe, que bom que finalmente te posso abraçar! Naquele dia em que nos visitaste e eu desmaiei tu não me conseguiste abraçar...

- Ho Bunny! Ha, trago uma surpresa para ti! - Selene deixou passar dois gatos, Luna e Artemis.

- BUNNY TSUKINO! Não te vejo há 24 horas certinhas! Por Selene, onde é que andavas? - gritou Luna, de repente Selene tocou na meia lua de Luna e a gata transformou-se numa rapariga com cabelo preto longo e sedoso; olhos vermelhos, porém cintilantes, a meia lua na testa e um lindo vestido amarelo. - Ho, sua majestade! Muito obrigada! Há um milénio que não estava assim!

- Luninha! - Bunny abraçou a Luna, que o retribuiu. - Desculpa, mas não tinha maneira de te contactar.

- Ho Bunnyzinha... - suspirou Luna.

- Rainha, poderá me transformar também em humano? - perguntou Artemis, farto de tanto mel.

- Claro Artemis! - respondeu Selene, tocando na meia lua do do gato, transformando este num homem alto, esbelto; com cabelo branco curto; olhos azuis claros; a meia lua, ao invés de estar na testa, no braço e um fato branco e botas pretas.

De repente as janelas da cozinha abrem-se repentinamente e nuvens brancas cobrem o céu...

**Continua...**

* * *

Tan tan taaan! Muaaaaaaaaah! ~le sendo terrível~ I'm very bad, I'm I?

**Eduarda!** A minha Dudu finalmente teve tempo de ler a Fic, ein?! Ainda bem que gostaste!

**Aqua**! Hihihi, quem me dera tb que não acabe... Mt obrigada, dás-me mt apoio!

Ás restantes pessoas que lêem mas não comente, desculpem o atraso, a Dudu sabe bem pk, eu agora tou numa luta afincada contra uma coisa terrível xamada testes e eu não tenho mt tempo pra postar...

Well... Eu talvez poste os 3 últimos capítulos nestas próximas semanas, hoje tive sorte por causa do Magusto ( pra quem não sabe é um feriado português, talvez os brasileiros que leiam esta Fic saibam. ), anyway, depois só vou postar o epílogo no Natal ou na véspera.

Bey-bey!

Telma-chan


End file.
